1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an access point and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an access point connected to another access point and an external electronic apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent rapid development of wireless network technologies, it has become possible to connect numerous wireless apparatuses to an internet network through access points (APs). As various kinds of wireless devices become widespread and wireless functions are added to conventional electronic devices, a plurality of accesses points are being used.
When using a plurality of access points, the plurality of access points may each construct an independent sub net or form a single network according to the connecting method.
FIG. 1A is a view illustrating a case in which each access point constructs an independent sub net.
According to FIG. 1A, access points 1 and 2 are both connected to the Internet through a WAN (wide area network) Port. An access point may have a WAN Port or LAN (local area network) Port, and in a case of being connected to the Internet through the WAN Port, a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) function inside the access point operates to allocate an IP (Internet Protocol) address to an electronic apparatus connected to the LAN Port.
In each access point, the DHCP function operates to construct a sub net that is independent from one another. Furthermore, an IP address is allocated to each electronic apparatus connected to an access point, and thus communication cannot be made between electronic apparatuses connected to different access points, thereby causing user inconvenience.
FIG. 1B is a view illustrating a case in which a plurality of access points form a single network.
In this case, access point 1 is connected to an Internet Service Provider (ISP) and WAN Port to construct an independent sub net, but in access point 2, the Internet is connected from a LAN Port of access point 1 to a LAN Port of access point 2, thereby not constructing an independent sub net. Furthermore, an electronic apparatus connected to access point 2 will be allocated with an IP address by access point 1, and thus access point 2 may communicate with an electronic apparatus connected to access point 1. Such a connecting method is called a Bridge Mode wherein access point 1 operates as a master and access point 2 operates as a slave.
However, in order to configure such a single network, the DHCP function inside access point 2 must be stopped, and access point 2 must be connected to access point 1 using the LAN Port of access point 2. Therefore, there occurs a problem that a user needs special knowledge on manipulation and network construction.